


Game Day Wedding Picture

by ineedminions



Series: Tysan Game Day [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Manip, Photoshop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Just a photo manipulation I did in Photoshop of a close enough of version of Sansa and Tywin's wedding picture.
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tysan Game Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Game Day Wedding Picture

Based on https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551302/chapters/54655267#workskin Chapter 7 of Game Day.


End file.
